militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4730th Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Fighter Interceptor |role=Air Defense |size= |command_structure=Air Defense Command |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= }} The 4730th Air Defense Group is a discontinued United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the New York Air Defense Sector at McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey, where it was discontinued in 1959. The group was formed to provide a single command and support organization for the two fighter interceptor squadrons of Air Defense Command (ADC), that were tenants at McGuire, a Military Air Transport Service (MATS) base. It was also assigned a maintenance squadron to perform aircraft maintenance. It was discontinued when the 332d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron moved in 1959, leaving only a single fighter squadron at McGuire. History The group was established to provide a headquarters for Air Defense Command (ADC) Fighter-Interceptor Squadrons (FIS) stationed at McGuire AFB, a Military Air Transport Service base, and whose 1611th Air Base Group acted as host base organization.Mueller, p.411 Assigned the 332d FIS and 539th FIS, flying radar equipped and rocket armed F-86 Sabre aircraft,Cornett & Johnson, p. 127Cornett & Johnson, p. 131 some of which were equipped with data link for interception control through the Semi-Automatic Ground Environment system as its operational components Maurer, p.646 to train and maintain tactical flying units to defend the Mid-Atlantic United States. These squadrons were already stationed at McGuire and had been assigned to the New York Air Defense Sector. Maintenance for the two squadrons was combined in the 601st Consolidated Aircraft Maintenance Squadron (CAMS), which was activated at McGuire.Cornett & Johnson, p.142 The 332d FIS converted to F-102 Delta Dagger aircraft in July 1957, while the 539th FIS retained its F-86s until the Spring of 1959, when it converted to F-106 Delta Darts. The group was discontinued shortly after the 332d FIS departed for Louisiana, leaving only a single operational ADC squadron at McGuire. The 601st CAMS was also inactivated, while the 539th FIS was then assigned directly to the New York Air Defense Sector. Lineage * Designated as the 4730th Air Defense Group and organized on 8 Feb 1957 : Discontinued on 1 Aug 1959 Assignments * New York Air Defense Sector, 8 Feb 1957 – 1 Aug 1959 Components * 332d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 8 February 1957 – 10 July 1959 * 539th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 8 February 1957 – 1 August 1959 * 601st Consolidated Aircraft Maintenance Squadron, 8 February 1957 - 1 August 1959 Stations * McGuire AFB, New Jersey, 8 February 1957 – 1 August 1959 Aircraft * F-86D 1957-1959 * F-86L 1957-1959 * F-102A 1957-1959 * F-106A 1959 Commanders * Col. Herbert L. Phillips, by 1 January 1958 - ca. 31 December 1958Abstract, History of 4730th Air Def Gp Jan 1958-Dec 1958(accessed 19 Jan 2012) * Col. Phillip Brooks, ca. 1 January 1959 -1959Abstract, History of 4730th Air Def Gp, Jan 1959-Jun 1959 (accessed 19 Jan 2012) References Notes Bibliography * * * Further Reading * Category:Air defense groups of the United States Air Force Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Four digit groups of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1957 Category:Military units and formations in New Jersey